Secrets, lies and a young vampire
by XxDemonicAngelsxX
Summary: Lucy Maddison is a girl with a big secret. She's kept this secret to herself and only tells it to the people she trusts. With the help of an original vampire, she will learn more about her abilities. Disclaimer: I don't own anything form TVD and sorry if someone seems a little off character. This is my first TVD fanfic I hope you like it.
1. A new beginning

Ch1 - A new beginning Back story ^-^ (I love making these)

Lucy Maddison was born a vampire. Her body aged as any ordinary humans would, except she was having trouble controlling her urges to drink blood. She was adopted by a witch named Ariel Maddison, Ariel loved Lucy as her own. She trained Lucy to control her urges and how to control her humanity. Ariel homeschooled Lucy up until middle school.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this mom." Lucy said nervously as they pulled up to she school. "You'll be fine sweat heart, I have faith." Ariel said confidently. "What about lunch, I just can't whip out a blood bag I front of the whole cafeteria." She complained. "I told the teachers that you have diabetes and you have a special kind of medical fluid you have to drink In order to keep your blood sugar steady." Ariel explained. "I'm scared." Ariel looked over to Lucy and saw that she was about to cry. "If you need my ill just be right down the hall, you can come any time." Ariel reassured Lucy (Ariel's the school nurse.).

They both get out of the car and went on with their day. After school, Lucy met Ariel in her office. She told her mother that her first day was fantastic, she mad lots of friends and was admired by all of her peers. Ariel was excited to hear that Lucy was accepted in school and later drove home. Lucy was at home doing her homework and her mom was doing the dishes, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Lucy got up from the table and ran to the door. When she opened the door, there was a man there. He had brown eyes and he had a suit on. "Hello, love. Your mum home?" He asked the brunet child. "Mom, some mans here at the door and he's looking for you." Ariel stopped doing the dishes and went to the door. She stopped and looked at him for a second and continued towards Lucy. "I need you to go upstairs and finish your homework in your room okay?" She signaled to her room. Lucy nodded and grabbed her stuff.

"You never told me you had a daughter." The brown eyed man said and watched Lucy go upstairs. "What do you want Kol?" Ariel's sweet tone turned sour. "I'm just checking up on my favorite witch." Kole gave her a grin. "I came here to see who this daughter of yours is, she's quite the popular one." Ariel looked up at Kol and her heart started to race. "She's just an orphan I adopted." She told him. "If she was just an orphan I wouldn't be here, and why do I smell blood." Kol asked with a curious face on. Ariel looked down and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm getting a feeling that she's not just an orphan you adopted." Kol looked at her with a irritated face. He barged in the house and went into her kitchen. "So you have a vampire child. How's that?" Kol looked at her. "She was born a vampire, I don't know how bu-." Kol wipped his head over. "She was born a vampire?" He inturrupted. "How is she not eating every human in her school?" He teased. "I trained her." Kol chuckled. "You can't train a vampire." He laughed at her. "Has she learned how to compel yet?" He asked while smirking. "Kol you've been here long enough." Ariel replied quickly. She looked at Kol's face and walked into the other room.

"I wouldn't want Klaus finding out about your little vampire." Kol and Ariel looked at each other. "What is your price to keep her secret?" Ariel regretfully asked. "No need, your secret is safe with me." Kol paused. "But I do have one request. Please invite your daughter down." Kol requested. "Lucy! Come down here." Ariel called. Lucy came running down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Lucy, this is Kol. He's a friend and he's just like you." She told Lucy. Lucy smiled and went over to Kol. Kol bent down to Lucy's height and talked. Kol stayed for dinner, and Ariel pulled him aside to chat. After talking to Ariel, Kol went to Lucy. "I'm going to be off now, love. If anyone bugs you or if someone is after you just call me and I'll take care of it." He said while ruffling Lucy's hair. They both chuckled and then said their goodbyes and Kol left.

As the years went bye, Ariel had a hard time trying to repress Lucy's blood lusts. Sometimes she'd have Kol over to help. He taught her how to compel and feed by the vein, without killing someone. Lucy was starting to cause trouble, so Ariel took her daylight ring when Lucy was at the end of her sophomore year, Ariel was in a bad place. She made a deal with a vampire named Klaus and he was very impatient. Ariel didn't want Lucy around when HE was there.

One night Lucy and Ariel just got home from going out shopping and they were walking to the front door. They both were laughing and their hands were overflowing with shopping bags, Ariel had to use her magic to open the door. "Someday you're gonna have to teach me that" Lucy said while giggling. "I'll have to see of its possible first, I can't exactly teach magic to som-" Ariel was cut off when she saw klaus in the living room. "What's wrong?" Lucy looked at Ariel then looked at the direction she was looking. She saw a man, tall, dirty blondish and handsome. Lucy saw Ariel's expression and stayed emotionless. "Hey hon, I need you to put the bags in my room, then work on your homework." Ariel handed the bags to Lucy and went upstairs. 'Lucy... Can you hear me?' Lucy heard a voice inside her head, it was Ariel. 'Mom, what's going on? Who's that man? How can I hear you?" Lucy questioned. 'Im using magic to talk to you. The mans name is klaus and he's a dangerous man. I mad a mistake and started working with him, I need you to go into the woods behind the house and stay there till I say you can come back in okay.' Ariel said. 'Okay, be careful.' Lucy walked over to the back window and jumped down. Lucy fell to the ground without a scratch, she peered into the kitchen window, then ran and hid behind a tree in the woods. Lucy focused in on Ariel and klaus' conversation.

"...klaus. I haven't had time to work on the girls location." Ariel said. "Well I need the location now, you see, I have a bone to pick with her and if you don't tell me where she is, I'll drink every last drop of your blood and turn you into a vampire." He threatened with an angry voice."I'm a descendant of a powerful witch, I wouldn't try anything." Ariel shot at him. "Now Ariel, let's not get a head of ourselves, I know that you haven't been using magic. You're weak."Lucy wanted to rush up and snap his neck, but Ariel wouldn't want her to. So she stayed behind the tree. Ariel sensed something, 'Lucy! I thought I told you better." Before Lucy could respond, she couldn't hear the conversation. "Damn it mom." Lucy whispered.

All of a sudden she heard a scream coming from the house. She sped over to the kitchen window and peeked in. She saw klaus, with blood on his face and she looked on the ground. Ariel was lying there with her neck covered in blood. 'I'll kill that bastard.' Lucy said in anger. 'Lucy don't come in, he must not discover you're a vampire. Go I'll be with you always' after that Lucy nodded and had tears streaming down her face. "Good bye Lulu" Ariel said on her dying breath. Klaus looked confused.

"What? Ariel, who is she?" Klaus asked. There was no answer, he checked for a pulse. There was none. He looked over at the counters and saw pictures of Ariel and a little girl. He went up to her room and saw more pictures, but the brunet girl was older and he remembered.

Flash back

"Hey hon, I need you to put these bags in my room, then work on your homework." Ariel said. Lucy went upstairs.

End of flash back

Klaus sped across the hall and opened the door. All he saw was the window open. He got angry and left the house. Lucy went into the house after she saw klaus left. She went and looked at Ariel's body and cried. She then felt a warm touch on her shoulder. "Mom." She looked up and saw Ariel, but as a ghost.

"Lucy, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I need you to go up in my room and grab a sports bag." They both rushed upstairs and Lucy got the bag. "Pack the new clothes you bought and some of the old ones. Pack your toiletries and grab a months worth of blood bags." Ariel listed off things.

"Where am I going, where's Kol?" Lucy asked. "He's in Vegas, but I want you to go to another place and loom for a witch named Bonnie. Her grandmother is part of the Bennet blood line and I want you to stay with her." Ariel said. "We don't have much time before I go back to the other side." Lucy packed everything and started towards the door. "Where are they?" Ariel grabbed Lucy's head and gave her directions to a town. "Mystic falls." Lucy said. "Go now I sense klaus is coming back to dispose of my body." Ariel kissed Lucy on the forehead and said goodby, with that Lucy and Ariel parted ways. Lucy took Ariel's car and drove off.

~End of chapter.


	2. True feelings and jealousy

20 years later

"Welcome to mystic falls." Lucy said passing a sign. She smiled and sped up. She went and parked at a restaurant/pub, called the mystic grill. Lucy went inside and sat down at the bar and started to read her book. A boy came over and sat next to her. "What you reading?" Lucy jumped a little and looked up to a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Midsummer Night's Dream" she said smiling at the boy. "Shakespeare, right?" He asked. "Yeah" she said, folding the page of her book. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" He asked. "What brings you to mystic falls?" He asked her. "Yeah, I came here looking for someone." She told the boy.

"What's your name?" She asked. The boy smiled. "Jeremy." He said. "Nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm Lucy." She smiled. "Is there a hotel somewhere in town?" She asked. Before Jeremy could answer they heard a voice coming from behind. "Shouldn't you be working?" They both turned around and saw a guy with a black coat on and blue eyes. "I don't need a babysitter Damond." Jeremy said with an annoyed tone. "Who is this?" Damond looked over at Lucy and smiled. "Lucy, I'm new here." She said smiling at him. "Well Lucy, I'm Damond and I see you met my friend Jeremy." He said. She nodded and continued talking to Jeremy. "So about that hotel." She reminded him. "Oh, no, there's no hotel in town." He said.

"How long are you staying here, if you don't mind me asking." Lucy turned around and looked at Damond. "Just until I find my cousin. I was told that she lived down here and I wanted to meet her." She lied. "Really, who is it?" Jeremy asked. She looked at them both. "You guys don't happen to know Bonnie Bennet, do you?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Yes we do, I'll be happy to show you where she lives." Jeremy said. "That'd be great." She said smiling at him. "Well, while I'm here. Can I get you anything?" Jeremy asked. Lucy looked at Jeremy. "Yes, can I get a tequila on the rocks." She said. "You look a little young to be drinking that." Damond teased. He sat down next to her. "A little alcohol never killed anyone" she said winking at Jeremy. He smiled and got out two glasses and made her drink. "If anyone asks I checked your license." He handed her the drink. He handed Damond a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Damond noticed the book next to her.

"You like shakespeare?" He asked. "Yeah, he's one of my favorite writers, what about you? Have any favorite authors?" She asked. "I'm not really a book person, my brother is though. He has a huge collection of books at our house." He said. "Wow, he must be quite the book worm." She chuckled. They talked for a while and then the door opened again. She looked over and saw someone. The person looked awfully familiar. "Damond, Stephan's looking for you." The brown haired girl said. "Katherine?" Lucy asked. Both Damond and the girls head whipped over towards Lucy's direction. "I'm Elena." The girl said. "Sorry, I thought you were one of my friends that I haven't seen in a long time... I'm Lucy." She apologized. "It's fine, are you new?" Elena asked. "Yes, she's Bonnie's long lost cousin from what I was told and we were just on our way to see her." Damond explained. Elena looked at her suspiciously for a second and smiled. "Um.. Yeah, I actually wanted to head out, so I'll see you later." Lucy got her stuff and left the grill. Jeremy picked up the money for the drink and caught his eye on a piece of paper.

"What's that Jer?" Elena asked pointing to the paper. He chuckled. "She left her number." Damond looked at him. "Looks like someone likes you." Elena teased. ' Damond and Elena are vampires.' She thought to herself. She got in her car and put her seatbelt on.

"Long time no see Lucy." Lucy jumped and turned to her right. It was Kol. She teared up and hugged him. "I've missed you Luce." Kol said, breaking her embrace. "Where's Ariel?" He asked. There was a long pause of silence. "She's dead, a vampire named klaus killed her." She tried to fight back tears. Kol turned his head towards her. "He was trying to find Katerina." He said. "I know he's your brother, she told me he was." She said to him. "I know Katherine, we were friends. She took me in, after I was thrown out of a hotel." She laughed a little.

"I'm sorry about Ariel Luce." Kol said grabbing Lucy's hand. It made her heart flutter. 'I missed him so much. I forgot how warming his touch was.' She thought to herself. "Why did you come here?" Kol asked. "My mother told me to find the Bennet family." She explained what happened.

"Why don't you come live with me." Kol said. "What about your brother?" She asked. "He won't remember you, you changed your hair and you look different." He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. "Okay, but I still need to find the Bennet witch. She's suppose to help me." She said. "Help you what?" Kol asked. "Spoilers." She giggled and drove off.

They got to Kol's house and went in. She met his two siblings Elijah and Rebecca. They were happy to meet her. Rebecca showed Lucy her room, it was one room down from Kol's. She unpacked her clothes and hung them up. She tool a shower.

Lucy's P.O.V:

We arrived at Kol's mansion and I met his two siblings, Elijah and Rebecca. Rebecca and I became instant friends, she showed me to my room and helped me unpack. After she left, took a long hot bath. 'I really missed Kol. He was my childhood friend. I grew to like him a lot and... I kinda like,like him. Wait! What am I saying... I can't think that.'She got out if the tub and got dressed.

She wore baggy grey sweatpants and a black tank top on. She dried her hair and put it up in a braid. She heard a knock at the door and said to enter, it was Kol. "Making yourself at home are you." He smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here Kol, it really means a lot." She said. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Anything for you love." She looked up and their eyes met. He leaned in closer and kissed her, but then pulled back.

"Sorry." He said as he got up and started out the door. "Kol." He turned around and saw her come up to her. She grabbed his head and pulled him in to kiss him. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. They pulled away from each other and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Lucy said. Kol chuckled and kissed her again. "Am I interrupting something?" They both turned around and saw Rebecca. Lucy blushed and Kol grabbed her waist. "Not at all sister." He said smiling at her. "Well, before you go and start making out again, I just want to tell you Nicklaus is back." Rebecca said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elijah and Klaus asked Rebecca. "Our dear brother Kol is with our guest." Rebecca laughed. "Guest?" Klaus asked storming down the hall. Kol came out of Lucy's room and saw his brother. "It's good to see you brother, how was your trip?" Kol greeted. "I have no time for games Kol, who is she?" He demanded. "She's an old friend of mine, why you ask?" Lucy could hear everything, all she wanted to do was rush out there and snap klaus' neck, but she'd risk her identity to klaus. Rebecca and Elijah knew she was a vampire, but not klaus. "If your going to have a human in this house, it should stay in your room." Klaus said in a annoyed voice. "She is staying for a few days and then she's leaving." Kol said. Klaus stormed off to his room and slammed the door. "Did my presence really piss him off that much?" She asked.

"No, he just got back from the Salvatore's house with a dead lead on where Tyler is." Elijah sighed. "So what's your story, how did you two meet?" Rebecca asked. "Let's save that for another time." Lucy said, grabbing Kol's hand. "So you guys want to get a bite to eat?" Lucy asked. "No thanks, I can't eat anymore cheese burgers." Rebecca said. Lucy had a grin on her face. "I had something else in mind. She looked at Kol. "This is one of my favorite things about her, she's so full of excitement." Kol said. Everyone laughed, and headed out the door.

They all went to a party and fed on every drunk person who wondered around. Then Lucy saw Elena and two other girls. Lucy didn't care because she was pretty drunk herself. Rebecca was across the room flirting with a couple of guys and Elijah and Kol were nowhere to be found.

Lucy walked over to the counter and filled her cup with more beer then felt someone grab her waist. "Watch where you put your hands jack ass!" Lucy said to the guy and turned around to bite him. As she turned around she saw who it was. "Damond!" She gasped. "You didn't tell me you were a vampire." He had a slur to his voice. Luce looked into his eyes and compelled him. "You will forget what you just saw, go back to the party and enjoy yourself." Damond walked off and Lucy sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Sure was." Lucy jumped and looked over to see Elijah. "Elijah... You scared me." She said running her and through her hair. "You should be careful, some of them can't be compelled." Elijah informed her. "If I can compel a person wit vervain in their system, I can compel anyone." Lucy said. Elijah gave her a look and she started out the door. He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "How?" He asked. "If you're good, maybe I'll teach you" she teased.

He let her go as soon as Klaus walked in. Lucy's smile faded when she saw klaus. Elijah walked over to him and Lucy left the room. "I have a feeling that our 'guest' doesn't like me." Klaus said. "Well you were quit rude the first time you discovered she was here." Elijah explained. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked over at Kol, who was walking up to them. "Have you seen Lucy?" He asked. "Indeed, she stormed out into the backyard after seeing me." Klaus said. "Thanks." Kol ran went after Lucy.

Kol looked all over for Lucy. Then he saw a guy with her. This made Kol's blood boil. He watched as Lucy and the human boy dirty danced. He got tired of watching and shoved the guy. "Hey watch it man!" The blond boy said. "Hands off my girl." He said angrily. "Kol stop! We were just dancing." Lucy grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Lucy. "We're leaving." He grabbed Lucy and sped out the house. "What the hell Kol?" She yelled at him. "I didn't like you with him." Kol said. Lucy scoffed and got in the car.

"Lucy." Kol wined as he got in. "Kol, I'm not ten. I know how to take care of myself." She said. "I-I know.. I just..." Kol stuttered. Lucy looked over at him. "Kol." He looked over and Lucy pulled him into a kiss. "I.. Love you.." She said as she pulled away from him. "Let's go home." She said and held his hand.

End chapter2


	3. Late Authors Note (00)

Hi! ^-^ I forgot to put 'authors note' in the two chapters, so this will make up for it. And on that note, please review and I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of 'Secrets, lies and a young vampire' Until next time. Bye ^-^ ~ XxDemonicAngelsxX 


	4. I remember you

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been working on other stories and forgot all about this one. But anyways here's chapter 3 of Secrets, lies and a young vampire. Enjoy and please review. ^-^**

The drive home was quiet. They didn't talk and every time Kol looked over at Lucy, she was looking out the window. He looked at her reflection and saw that a tear was falling down her cheek. He squeezed her hand and she looked over to him as she wiped her cheek, then gave him a short smile.

They got home and got changed. Lucy was back in sweatpants and a undershirt. She decided to go see Kol, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. She walked down the hall to Kol's room and stopped at his door. She was hesitant to knock, then the door whipped open. Kol looked at Lucy and smiled. He was shirtless and had boxers on. Lucy blushed and tried to focus on Kol's face. He pulled her into the room and shut the door. They started to kiss. Lucy and Kol were against the wall. Lucy could feel Kol's warm tongue make its way into her mouth. She felt hot, Kol started to kiss her neck and picked her up. They moved over to his bed and Kol started running his hand down her waist. Lucy pulled him closer and took her shirt off. Moments later she was only in her bra and underwear. Lucy was on top of Kol and continued to kiss him. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer. They continued going at it until Becca barged in.

"Hey ko- OH MY GOD!" They all jumped. "Rebecca, why do you always happen to be around when we are doing something?" He teased. "How in bloody hell am I suppose to know if you guys are having sex in here?!" She shouted. "Becca, please quiet down." Lucy said throwing a pillow at her.

"Rebecca what's going on?" Klaus' voice seemed to be getting closer. Lucy put her hand on her forehead and covered herself with the sheets. Klaus stopped next to Rebecca and looked at Lucy. Lucy blushed and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"If were going to stay like this, I'd like to get some clothes on." Lucy said. "I like what you're wearing." Kol pulled her closer, making the covers fall of her. Lucy's face got extremely red and Kol laughed. "Alright, go. We're busy here." Kol finally said.

They both left, klaus left with a pervish grin and Lucy gave him a glare. Klaus chuckled as he walked down the hall. Kol closed the door and got into bed with Lucy. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't believe klaus saw me... Ugh! I hate him." She said irritated. Kol grabbed her chin and kissed her. Lucy kissed him back and forgot about klaus and Rebecca.

The next morning, Lucy woke up with a killer hangover. She realized that she was in Kol's room, but Kol wasn't there next to her. She was confused and a little upset that Kol wasn't there. She got up and got dressed. She opened the door and bumped into someone. They both fell and someone was on top of Lucy. She hit her head and tried to sit up. She felt someone's lips on hers, they felt soft and warm. She looked up and saw klaus. She gasped and pushed him off.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a big grin on his face. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered. "You're bleeding." He looked at her head and started walking towards her. She backed away. He watched as the cut healed on her. Her face gave a terrified look. He realized she was a vampire. She sped off and all klaus heard was a door slamming.

"What was that?" Kol asked. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend was a vampire." Klaus stared down Kol. Kol stood thee in silence. "How-" Klaus cut him off "we ran into each other, kissed, and she cut her self, then I happened to see her wound heal within seconds." Kol got angry. "You kissed Lucy?" Klaus smiled. "It was an accident brother, and she is a very good kisser."

Kol was about to go and punch him, then someone got to klaus before he did. Klaus was pinned against the wall, Elijah and Rebecca came in to see what was going on and saw Lucy holding klaus by the throat. Lucy's eyes were a crimson red color when she viciously flashed her fangs at klaus.

"Keep your mouth shut!" She growled. Klaus laughed and Lucy tightened her grip. "Okay, let's not get too carried away. Your going to break my neck." Klaus said trying to breathe. "That's the point." She snapped his neck and walked away from his dead body. Rebecca walked up to klaus' body and poked his head. Kol and Elijah couldn't stop laughing.

"I've never seen anyone take down Niklaus that easily." He chuckled towards Becca. "Well good thing she got her anger out now, Nick won't be happy." Becca laughed. "That not the only thing that ticked her off though." Kol said. "What do you mean?" Elijah and Rebecca's smile faded. "He killed my mother." They all turned around. "I'm sorry." Rebecca said hugging Lucy. "It's not a big deal. I have my ways of getting even." She said chuckled.

Lucy walked over to klaus' body."What are you doing?" Elijah asked. "Well we don't want him to wake in discomfort do we." She joked. Lucy and Rebecca carried klaus to his room and laid him on the bed. Becca was leaving the room and she turned to Lucy.

"You coming?" She asked. "I need to chat with your brother when he wakes. I'll be out in a bit." She said smiling. Becca left the room and Kol was right in front of her. "Is she coming out?" Becca jumped. "She said she wanted to talk to Nick and that she'll be out later." She looked at Kol and noticed that he looked a little irritated. "Jealous much?" Becca asked. "What? I-I'm not jealous of Nick." He protested. "Alright, alright. I meant no harm." She giggled and walked off.

Klaus woke up in his bed and looked around catching his breath. He caught his eye on Lucy who was sitting there reading. "Finally woke up. I thought I actually killed you there." She said putting down the book. Klaus massaged his neck and looked at Lucy. "You know, no one gets away with killing me." He said angrily. "Well.. You did deserve it." She chuckled.

"Besides telling Kol about our little mix up, why did I deserve it?" He questioned. "20 years ago, you killed a witch named Ariel." She paused. "What's so special about this witch?" He asked. "That witch was my mother." She growled. Klaus looked up immediately. "You.." He paused. "Hello." She smiled. "..You're the girl that was with her. The girl in the pictures." Lucy got up from her chair and sat next to klaus.

"I'm not here for revenge klaus... Well I was, then I kinda killed you. What I'm trying to say is I forgive you." Klaus looked up at her and their eyes met. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. "Klaus I'm with Kol." She said.

Lucy got up and left klaus alone in his room. He sat there for a few minutes and thought about what Lucy said. _'I forgive you'_ her words echoed in his head. Nobody ever said that to him. Especially when he was never sorry for killing Ariel. He also remembered when she pinned him against the wall, her eyes didn't turn black, they stayed the same, but her eyes were crimson red. He questioned himself and thought she was a hybrid, but then realized that it was impossible because he was the original hybrid. He trailed off into his thoughts.

Lucy was also thinking about klaus._ 'What drove him to become such an ass?'_ She asked herself.

"Luce are you okay?" She woke up from her trance and turned around to see Kol walking towards her. She smiled and hugged him."Everything's fine." She reassured him. They walked down the hall.

"Question, did we..." She looked at Kol. "No we didn't, but.." He smiled at her. Lucy punched him in the arm.


End file.
